Five Shades Of 2D
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: The stress of being able to make his appointments and keep his promises gets too much for 2D, who fails to make them all. Just when he's in a rut, a gift from Noodle may just be the answer he's been looking for. But will it make things better, or worse?
1. Chapter 1

It was the afternoon and the Essex Mall was packed. Everyone chatted loudly, looking at window displays and entering stores. Just another day at the mall, nothing new.

Walking through the mall was the singer for the famous band Gorillaz: 2D. Along with him was the guitarist Noodle and the band manager Jag.

2D was a sight to see, blue hair, black eyes, and he was wearing his favorite swell maps T-shirt. Noodle was 13 and wearing a light blue polo shirt with jeans that showed her ankles. Jag was a Darkrai with cyborg body parts: his left eye, arm, and he has a chest piece.

The three were at the mall to look for anything interesting to buy, well, at least Noodle was. 2D came along because Noodle asked to spend the day with him, Jag was there to make sure they made it to the interview at three.

"We have two hours till the interview, what do you want to do first?" asked Jag. "I was thinking of going to GameStop first, see what new games they have." said Noodle. "Sounds good, plus we need a new Xbox controller." said 2D.

"Why, we got five at home." said Noodle. "Three, Murdoc broke the controllers last week, remember the Mortal Kombat incident?" asked Jag. Noodle nodded as she remembered that night.

She beat Murdoc and when the guy ordered her to finish him, Murdoc had finished the controller. They played a second round with the same result. Murdoc has a bad temper when he loses at video games.

So, the three went on their way to GameStop. They went inside where Noodle ran for the games and the bluenette looked at the game controllers.

"Excuse me." said 2D. A girl wearing the store uniform smiled and walked over. "Yes, can I help you?" asked the woman. "Do you have any Xbox controllers that are strong?" asked 2D.

"I'm sorry, strong?" asked the girl. "Ya, strong enough to bare the strength of an enraged Gothic Satanist." said Jag. The woman just stared when Noodle skipped over.

She was holding a game, grinning big. "Toochi, look, look." gushed Noodle. The singer looked to see the game cover and title: Zombie Blood Bath. "It came out already, awesome!" said 2D.

Jag chuckled and grabbed a random controller. "I guess this will do." said Jag. Their purchase was rung up and they left the store. "Now, where to Next?" wondered Noodle.

At that, 2D's cell phone went off. "Um, give me a sec." said 2D. The two nodded as he walked away. The ringtone was the Jaws theme song, in other words, it was Murdoc. 2D gulped and answered.

"Hey Muds, what's up?" asked 2D. " _ **What's up, WHAT'S UP, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!**_ " yelled Murdoc. "Whoa, calm down, why are you so angry?" asked 2D. " **I'** _ **m angry because a certain blue haired singer promised to meet me today at the bar, WHERE ARE YOU?!**_ " demanded Murdoc.

2D groaned as he remembered, he promised Murdoc last night to go to the bar with him. "I'm sorry Murdoc, I forgot, Noodle asked me this morning if we could go to the mall." said 2D. " _ **Damn bastard, I know you have a hard time thinking, but seriously, WRITE DOWN YOUR DAMN APPOINTMENTS SO YOU DON'T SCREW ANYONE OVER!**_ **"** yelled Murdoc. "I'm sorry, but, how did I screw you over?" asked 2D.

" _ **I was recognized and was swarmed by fans, you weren't here to help take some of them off of me, I think one of them stole my sock.**_ " said Murdoc. 2D felt bad as he had let him down.

"I'm so sorry." said 2D. " _ **Sorry won't bring back my sock, dullard, next time, don't bother asking to hang out because now we both know you'll forget.**_ " spat Murdoc. With that he hung up.

The bluenette was depressed, he had really messed up. Murdoc wanted to hang out, and 2D forgot, leading to the Satanist getting mobbed by fans and losing a sock. He sighed when his cell rang again.

This time the ringtone was Rock the House, it was Russel. 2D answered quickly.

"Hey Russ." said 2D. " _ **Man, where are you?**_ " asked Russel. "What?" asked 2D. Shit, did he make a promise to Russel too?!

" _ **Did you forget, you were supposed to help me with the music for Dirty Harry, we were going to do it after lunch.**_ " said Russel. "Shit, sorry, I forgot, I'm at the mall with Noodle." said 2D. He heard a disappointed sigh and it made him feel worse. " _ **I'm glad you're spending time with her, but seriously, we needed to go over this today, we were going to reveal a sneak peek of this at the interview today.**_ " said Russel.

2D sighed and sat down on the bench. "I'm really sorry Russ." said 2D. " _ **It's fine, we'll try to do it another time, but please try and remember, if we slack off, then the band is going nowhere.**_ " said Russel. He hung up and 2D leaned back.

He felt so horrible, he made promises to everyone and he broke them all. Well, not Noodle, he kept his promise, but still. He was asked to be with Murdoc, he was asked to be with Russel, Noodle asked for him, and he has Jag always reminding him of band meetings or interviews.

It's hard to keep track.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Noodle and Jag. "What happened?" asked Noodle. "I forgot I made a promise to meet up with Murdoc today, I didn't show and he got mobbed by fans, then it turns out I promised Russel to help him with Dirty Harry, he was disappointed I forgot as we were gonna do a reveal at the interview, I screwed everyone over." sniffled 2D. He put his head in his hands and the small girl felt bad.

Jag sat next to the bluenette, patting his back. "It's okay Stuart, everyone forgets from time to time." said Jag. "But this isn't the first time, this is like the sixth." sniffed 2D. "That's because we keep asking for you, everyone needs you, Toochi, so it gets hard to remember who asked you first or at what time." said Noodle.

"I know, I know, but it's just so much, I wish there was more of me, that way I could make everyone happy." sighed 2D. The three sat together and Noodle suddenly smiled.

"Wait, let's go to Oriental City." said Noodle. "Huh, why?" asked 2D. "It's a Japanese shop, they also sell stones, maybe we can find one to help Toochi with him memory or to even relax." said Noodle.

Jag nodded and got up. "It's worth a try I guess." said Jag. 2D nodded in agreement and followed Jag.

With that, they followed the small girl deeper into the mall.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Poor 2D, his time is demanded by so many people. Will Noodle's suggestion really work? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The shop Noodle had mentioned was a small store full of items found in Japan, including clothes, artwork, necklaces, books, fans, and dishes.

2D smiled when he saw a jade Buddha statue. "Jag look." said 2D. "Ya, I see, but it's a little pricey, Stuart, you don't have much on you." said Jag.

As the two looked at the items, Noodle went right for the counter. Inside the glass counter, was beautiful jewellery and stones. Some stones were said to have healing power or help people find love, a variety stones with many purposes.

As she looked, an elderly gentleman came to her. "Looking for a stone?" asked the man. "Hai, to help my friend."said Noodle, pointing towards 2D. "I see, what is his problem?" asked the man.

"Toochi has a lot on his plate, basically, he makes promises to be in many places, but forgets who asked first, or to see if he can work with timing." said Noodle. "So, his problem lies not with time, but being there when needed?" asked the man. "Exactly, he can't be in two places at once, so he needs to relax and focus, got anything to help with that?" asked Noodle.

"Hm, I might just have something." said the man. He walked away, leaving Noodle at the counter. The man was in the back and opened a locked box, taking something out. He came back and put it on the counter.

Noodle saw it was a clear star shaped stone. "What is it?" asked Noodle. "A clear crystal that also works like a prism, when light hits it, it shows a beautiful rainbow." said the man. "Toochi loves rainbows." said Noodle.

"Yes, when he holds it to the light, it'll show a rainbow stream, it'll help calm his nerves and think a bit clearly." said the man. "Great, I'll take it." said Noodle. She went to grab it when the man's hand went over it.

"However, I must warn you." said the man. Noodle looked at him to see a serious expression, one that read 'there's trouble'.

"The star prism does help with relaxing, but when you hold it up to the light, never, and I repeat, NEVER let the light it casts hit you." said the man. "Why not?" asked Noodle. "The star prism isn't just some stone, it has a power that was said to bring nothing but trouble, when used correctly, it can ease one's nerves, but if the light hits you, it causes nothing but trouble." explained the man.

The girl was a bit scared but brushed it off quickly. 'If the stone IS that powerful, why sell it, it's just a tall tale.' thought Noodle. "Okay, thanks for the warning, I'll still take it." said Noodle. She paid for the stone and walked away.

'Hopefully she heads my warning.' thought the man.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Jag was looking through some books while 2D looked at an adorable lucky cat statue. "Jag, it's so cute." said 2D happily. "Ya, but not like the real thing, right?" asked Jag, flipping through another book. "True, animals are far cuter than their toy counter parts." said 2D.

Jag laughed lightly when he saw Noodle come back over. "You find anything for Stuart?" asked Jag. "Ya, this man sold me a crystal star that works like a prism." said Noodle.

"What does that mean?" asked 2D. "In other words, it makes rainbows." said Jag. "Really?" asked 2D happily. "Yep, I'll give it to you once we get back home, the man says that the stone will help you relax and focus better, and all because you saw a rainbow." giggled Noodle.

2D smiled happily and Jag looked at his watch. "We best get back to Kong, the interview is in an hour." said Jag. "Okay, let's go." said 2D. The three exited the store and headed right for the parking lot.

As they walked, Noodle held the bag close to her chest. She was so pre-occupied with getting back for the interview, she didn't notice the prism tremble slightly.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Well, Noodle got a nice stone for 2D, but is the old man correct about the stone. Heck, it could just be an ordinary stone. What will happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The trio got back to Kong and Noodle skipped as they got out of the geep. "Okay, so what the man said was hold the star up to the light and you'll see some rainbows." said Noodle. "Aw sweet." grinned 2D.

He took the bag as the guitarist put a finger to her chin. "Something wrong?" asked Jag. "Ya, the old man said something else, but I can't remember, must not of been too important." said Noodle. "True, if it was, you'd know." said 2D.

Noodle giggled and skipped to the lift while 2D and Jag head to their room. "You think I'll really see rainbows with this?" asked 2D. "if it works like a prism, then yes." said Jag.

The bluenette smiled and handed the bag to Jag so he could unlock his door. Ever since Murdoc learned that 2D was afraid of whales, he'd sneak into his room and fill it with whales. Now 2D wised up and locks the doors.

The Darkrai hovered but looked to the bag, shaking it a bit. 'Strange, what is this weird feeling?' thought Jag. The door unlocked and the two went down the stairs to their bedroom.

The room was a mess of keyboards and dirty clothes. The only thing that was neat was a desk, 2D's bed, and a smaller bed on the right side of the bigger bed.

The singer hops onto his bed to dig the star free from the bag. "Wow, it's pretty." beamed 2D. "It is, but Stuart, please be careful, something feels strange about that stone." said Jag.

"You sure it's the star, maybe Murdoc mucked around with the Hellhole again." said 2D. "True, he's always messing with it, but no, the feeling is coming from the star." said Jag. 2D blinked to stare at the star.

He turned his lamp on and puts the star in it's light and grins big. Low and behold, a rainbow flashes out. "This is awesome." beamed 2D happily. Jag snorts a bit as he watches the colors.

They were really bright, much brighter than normal prisms. 'They look so real.' thought 2D. He lifts his arm and goes to touch the stream of colors.

"Shit, 2D, the interview." said Jag. "oh right." said 2D. He put the prism down and gets up to leave. "No, you need a new shirt, you got soda on it, remember?" asked Jag. "Oh right." giggled 2D.

He goes to his dresser and throws off his swell maps shirt for his T-Virus one. Once dressed, 2D flashes Jag a thumbs up and the two leave the room and head up.

They get to the geep where the others are waiting. Noodle changed into a black and white stripped shirt with jeans and white converses, and Russel was wearing a white shirt with clue sleeves and blue jeans. Murdoc was in the geep already, wearing a black Anarchy T-shirt with long white sleeves, inverted cross gleaming proudly around his neck.

The bluenette flushed a bit, despite all the abuse Murdoc gives, he still finds himself with a little crush. Okay, a little crush that has only grown, never shrunk.

"Hey Toochi, you ready?" asked Noodle. "Yep." nodded 2D. "Oh look, the dullard actually remembered." hissed Murdoc. He was still mad, great. 2D sighs and climbs into the back with Noodle and Jag.

Russel was a bit confused, 2D no matter what ALWAYS road shot gun. Shrugging, Russel takes the front seat. "You always take the front seat." whispered Noodle. "Ya, but Murdoc is still mad at me, so I'm going to save myself a few bruises." said 2D.

Jag looked away to glare hard at the back of the Satanist's head. He hated Murdoc for picking on his friend, though he always made him pay. Murdoc reaved up the geep and they drove off for the interview.

"Say Jag, where am I heading?" asked Murdoc. "Downtown office building, it's the one with the big sign for 'Jizzin' Jazz'." said Jag. "Oh, that's one of the more popular music magazines." said Russel. "With a name like that, har, har, I'm not surprised." laughed Murdoc.

Noodle groaned in disgust while 2D leaned over to his Darkrai. "I don't get it." said 2D quietly. Jag whispered in his ear for the bluenette's cheeks to turn a bit red. "Ooh." said 2D. Jag nodded and soon they arrived at the building.

The Gorillaz exited the geep and head inside the building. "Gorillaz, right on time, just take the elevator to the fourth floor, third room on the left." said the receptionist. "Cool, say, maybe I can give _you_ a lift to your fourth floor, har, har." flirted Murdoc. The woman blushed to giggle lightly, looking away.

Murdoc grinned only to get water thrown in his face. He coughed a bit to glare at Jag, who held a small cup of water. "Down boy, play time is AFTER the interview." said Jag. Murdoc growled and marched past the Darkrai, who shook his head and handed the cup to the woman.

2D was laughing lightly, hoping Murdoc doesn't notice.

They all get in the elevator and it heads up. "I'm surprised, this is a strong lift." said Murdoc. "Why?" asked 2D. "Well it can hold all of us, plus how many people Russel makes up." said Murdoc. The larger man growled and the Goth paled a bit. "Calm down, Russel, I'm just kidding." said Murdoc.

Noodle shook her head as the lift dinged, signaling they arrived at their floor. The doors opened and the band got out, walking down the hall and into the room.

The room was a nice red with black leather sofas and a matching chair before it with a coffee table. They all sat on the sofa while Jag floated nearby.

"So what kind of interview is this?" asked 2D. "Just a simple, what's going on with the music and of course a few personal questions." said jag. "Ugh, I hate it when interviews get personal, wasn't it enough we did that MTV crib show?" asked Murdoc. "Actually, that episode raised more questions then answers, especially the part where you're in your tiger striped thong." said Jag.

The Satanist grumbled when the door open and a man with slick back ginger hair walked in. "Looks like we got a soulless bloke." chuckled Murdoc. Noodle slaps the bassist as the man sits down.

"Good evening you guys, I'm Evan Rang, you ready to do this?" asked the man. "Of course, we did drive all the way here." said Russel. Evan nodded and took out a pad of paper to smile a bit.

"Okay, first of all, the new Demon Days CD, another smashing success, how DID you find the inspiration for the songs?" asked Evan. "Those songs just came off from the top my head." laughed Murdoc. Noodle glared for the bassists to give a nervous grin.

"Kidding luv, it was actually Noodle who wrote most of the songs for the album, I just wrote a few, like Feel Good Inc." said Murdoc. "Oh, so Noodle, where did you get your inspiration?" asked Evan. "I just wrote what I was feeling at the time, emotions aren't easy to talk about, like with the songs, they just came to me." said Noodle.

Evan writes it down and looks at them. "What are your personal favorites from the new Album?" asked Evan.

"I liked El Manana." smiled 2D.

"Feel Good Inc. obviously." said Murdoc.

"DARE!" cried Noodle.

"Dirty Harry." said Russel.

"I've taken a liking to Kids With Guns." said Jag.

Evan nodded and wrote all their answers down to smile. "This is a new question, but Jag, our readers would like to know, how did you get involved with the Gorillaz, I mean, you ARE a Darkrai." said Evan. "I got in when Stuart did, where he goes I go, what he joins, I join." said Jag. "I see, so is it because he commanded you to follow that you did?" asked Evan.

"No, I don't tell Jag what to do, he's my best friend besides Murdoc, he does what he wants, I've never ordered him around before." said 2D. "So, he's a free roaming Pokemon, what of his pokeball?" asked Evan. "Somewhere safe, we never use it." said 2D.

Evan wrote it down as Noodle looked at the ginger. "So the fans are curious about Jag?" asked Noodle. "Of course, he's always back stage and calling the shots as the band manager, but he's never been mentioned unless 2D makes a comment about him." said Evan. "That's because he's not in the band, he just helps manage it." sighed Murdoc.

"Hey, now that's rude Murdoc, he's just as important to the band as anyone else." said 2D. Russel and Noodle shared a look as the bluenette looked a offended. Murdoc got him upset.

"Calm down face-ache, I'm just saying, no one really cares for the band managers, that's what I'm saying, obviously the fans care to know Jag." said Murdoc. "But you don't think Jag deserves some credit, he did help us with our first album as well as Demon Days, HE wrote M1A1 and Last Living Souls." said 2D.

"Hey, I could have written better songs than those two." said Murdoc. 2D glared to kick Murdoc in his shin, hard. "Gah, you little bastard!" yelled Murdoc. He jumped on the singer, attacking him.

Jag growled and grabbed Murdoc, pulling him off and throwing him into the wall. Noodle rushed to 2D's side, tissue in hand to stop his bloody nose.

"Um, should we continue or do you have enough?" asked Russel. "I uh, I think I have enough to make a good article." said Evan, frightened.

With that, the Gorillaz left the building and headed home. "This was all his fault!" yelled Murdoc. "You disrespected Jag!" yelled 2D. He still had the tissue pressed up against his nose, which was slowing down.

"Murdoc-san, Toochi was right, Jag has helped us so much over the years, and he DID write those songs, why can't you be nicer to him?" asked Noodle. Murdoc was silent but looked back at the Darkrai to sigh.

"I'm sorry Jag, they're right, you HAVE helped get this band off it's feet." said Murdoc. "I appreciate it, but I'd rather you apologize to Stuart, you DID punch him and made his nose bleed." said Jag. "Like I would, I can apologize to you but not that damn face-ache." said Murdoc.

With that, the rest of the car ride to Kong was in silence. Murdoc was never going to change.

 _ **A/N:**_ **With that, the interview is cut short and they return home. Poor 2D got beat up defending his friend, least Murdoc apologize to jag. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The band drove into Kong and everyone got out. Noodle decided to head to the living room for video games while Russel settled on taking a nap.

2D rubbed his arm a bit as Jag looked at a cell phone. "I'm going to check up on a few places where we are going to play next." said Jag. He floated away and into the lift, talking on the phone.

Murdoc growled to then punch the singer's arm. "Ow, what the heck?!" demanded 2D. "That was for the shit you pulled at the interview, what the hell is your problem?!" demanded Murdoc. "My problem was you, you insulted Jag." said 2D. "Eh, he's a tough guy, he could handle it." said Murdoc.

2D glared more to then get shoved aside. "I'm going to work on some songs, don't bug me, you dullard." spat Murdoc. He left the car park and the bluenette sighed, now he was alone.

He turns and heads to his room, walking down the stairs in grief. Why is it that no matter what the Satanist does, he could never get over his feelings for him. 'Stupid Murdoc, why does he make it so hard to hate him.' thought 2D.

He closes his bedroom door to sigh sadly. "Murdoc would never love someone as idiotic as me." said 2D sadly.

He sits on his bed to pull out his phone, clicking to play pong. But sadly he just wasn't in the mood and kept losing after the first hit. He frowns to put his phone down, what could he do?

He looks to his night stand to see the white prism star Noodle got him. "Maybe a rainbow will help." said 2D. He grabs the star to turn on his lamp and hold it in front of it. The bright rainbow comes out and the singer smiles happily.

What was it about rainbows that made them so calming and happy?

He blinks as the colors mesmerizes him and he reaches a hand out. The colors looked so real, like if he touched them he'd actually feel them. 2D stuck his hand in the light to move his hand a bit, giggling a bit.

He couldn't feel it, but it did look cool with his hand moving through it. Just then, the rainbow faded away. "Huh, why'd it stop?" wondered 2D. He looked to the star to see it was now flashing.

Freaked out, he drops the star and backs away a bit. The flashing gets faster and worries the singer. "What's going on, why is it flashing like that?" asked 2D. The star then starts to float up, spinning fast.

2D squeaks in fear as it casts out a rainbow, covering him with it. 2D's body glows with the lights before they fade, 2D alone with it.

The star then slows down in it's spinning to turn from white to five different colors. The top point turns red, the next pink, then green, then purple, and finally gray.

Then, the star falls, shattering into five shards. It's silent when the shards start to tremble before they burst out in light. The shards return to a white color, but now on the ground sat five people.

They all looked like 2D but were different colors.

The first to sit up is a 2D with spiky red hair, who peeks open a eye to glare. "What the fucking hell just happened, where am I?!" demanded the red 2D.

Beside him is a 2D with spiky pink hair and the colors on his T-virus shirt are pink and white. "Oh wow, this is cool, who wants to play a game?" giggled the pink 2D.

One of the 2D's stands up, fixing their glasses and looking around. This 2D has green hair and the colors on his shirt are green and white. "It seems we've split apart, now this is a predicament." said the green 2D.

On the ground was a 2D with purple hair and a purple and white shirt. He winked to spread out a bit on the ground. "hey, anyone want to do a five way?" he winked.

Hiding by a bed is a gray 2D who is shaking. "Th-that doesn't sound good, oh, what was that noise?" whimpered the gray 2D.

The red 2D got to his feet to brush some dust from his shoulder. "This place is lame as hell and so are all of you, I'm out!" yelled Red. The green 2D looked at him to grab his arm.

"Hold it, that's not a wise move, who knows what damage you could do to our friends." said Green. "Bit me, egghead, and i don't give a shit." said Red. He stomps out of the room as the purple 2D stands up.

"If no one is interested, then I'll find someone who will like to do the naughty with me, it does take two to tango." laughed Purple. He slipped out with the gray 2D shaking.

"Wait, uh, wh-what about me?" he whined. With a sigh, he stands up and runs out of the room. Green face palms to shake his head.

"This is not going to end well." he sighed. Pink came over with a small game. "Want to play truth or dare, they might have some good ones." Pink sing-songed. Green looked at him and the game to shrug.

"Why not, we got time to kill before this whole thing blows up in our faces." said Green. Pink nodded to look at the game, frowning. "I don't think we have a bombing dare." said Pink.

Green sighs to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are all idiots." he sighed.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Welp, 2D f* &ked up, again. Now he's been split into five different 2D's. What will happen next? Also, sorry it was such a short chapter, but that's all I could come up with for this chapter. So, till next time. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The lift dings as Red comes out, glaring around and walking into the kitchen. He was bored and needed a beer like you wouldn't believe.

He walks to the fridge, opening the fridge to throw a few things out, looking for any kind of beer. At this, Russel walks into the kitchen, hungry for a pre-pre-dinner snack. He sees the mess and the tall singer with his head in the fridge.

"Hey 'D, what the fuck are you doing, you're making a mess!" yelled Russel. Red finally finds a beer to grab it, opening it to drink, using his foot to slam the door shut. The drummer raises an eyebrow as the singer sits at the table.

"Um, 2D, you okay man?" asked Russel. "Shut the fuck up, you tub of fat, I'm trying to drink a beer." snapped Red. "Wha- 2D, what is your problem?!" demanded Russel. "Right now, you." spat Red.

Russel was fuming when he finally notices something. "Hey, why is your hair red, wasn't it blue?" asked Russel. "It's red because I like red, now shut the fuck up and get the fuck out." snarled Red.

The drummer was stunned and left the kitchen slowly. "The hell is 'D's problem?" muttered Russel. He looked back at the kitchen, shaking his head.

'Must be having a bad day, but to change his hair color?' thought Russel. He crossed his arms, something wasn't right. But he had no idea what.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Purple was happily humming a tune as he walked down the corridor. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone in sight. "What a ghost town, who do I need to suck to get a decent lay around here?" wondered Purple.

He walks by the glass door to the studio to pause and look inside. Murdoc was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, strumming his bass. Purple smiles lustfully to lick his lips. "Hm, I think I found that who." giggled Purple.

He enters the studio and hears the tune being played. It's the bass line to Feel Good Inc. "Hiya Mudsy." said Purple happily. Murdoc pauses in his playing to see his singer, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh you, what you want Face-ache, I'm very busy." snapped Murdoc. Purple giggles to cross the room, coming into Murdoc's sight, leaning against the sound board. "Wanted to see how you were doing, I'm really sorry about what happened at the interview." said Purple.

The Satanist raises an eyebrow, 2D apologizing for standing up to Jag? 'Is he doing alright?' thought Murdoc. He then notices something to stare.

"Why is your hair purple, hell, even your T-Virus shirt is purple." said Murdoc. "I like purple, don't you?" asked Purple. "Uh, sure, now uh, what'd you want?" asked Murdoc. Purple giggles to look at Murdoc hungrily.

"Just wanted to try and make up for the fight is all." said Purple. The Satanist looks at his weirdly and before he knows it, his bass is on the floor with Purple on his lap. "The fuck, 2D, are you a gay?!" demanded Murdoc. "Nope, I only like you." purred Purple.

Murdoc goes to shout when his lips are sealed by the singer. Purple has his arms completely wrapped around Murdoc, even a hand running through his black hair. The bassist is stunned but goes with it, placing his hands on the tall man's hips, dragging him a bit closer.

Purple opens his mouth, taking in the bass player's long serpent tongue. He sucks on the tongue, biting lightly to run his own tongue over Murdoc's bottom lip. The Satanist shivered pleasantly to slide a hand under the other's shirt. 'Damn, Stu's got talent.' thought Murdoc.

Soon, they pulled apart, a long string of saliva hanging between them. Murdoc grins, sliding both hands into Purple's shirt, running the hands up. "Hm, you are good." said Murdoc. "Oh luv, I'm not done yet." said Purple.

Murdoc blinks in confusion as Purple slides from his lap and to the ground. The singer smiles lustfully up at him and the Satanist blushes.

Purple licks his lips lustfully as he plays a bit with Murdoc's zipper. 'Sweet Satan, I don't know what's gotten into 2D, but I like it.' thought Murdoc lustfully.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Gray looked around a corner, shaking as he hears the creaks and groans of Kong. "It's okay, I'm just fine, oh where did those two go?" wondered Gray. He slowly walks down the hall, sticking close to the wall.

He soon jumps as a loud crash of thunder sounds, making him run. 'I should have stayed in the bed room, I should have, I should have!' thought Gray fearfully. He runs into the living room, diving for a table to hide under.

He whimpers, shaking as the thunder rumbles. "Toochi?" asked a voice. Gray opened his eyes to look behind him at the couch. Sitting on it is Noodle, and she was holding a controller.

"Are you okay, what happened?" she asked. Gray sniffled to climb out from his hiding spot to rush to Noodle, hugging her. "It was awful, the building was moaning like a ghost as then there was a loud crash!" sobbed Gray. The guitarist is shocked and leans away from the singer.

"You got scared of small noises and thunder?" asked Noodle. Gray nodded and the young girl stares. "Is your hair and shirt gray, but why?" asked Noodle. "I uh like gray as it's not a scary or sad looking color." said Gray meekly.

The small girl stares to look at the TV. "Um, well, how about we watch a movie?" asked Noodle. "Okay." said Gray shyly. Noodle shuts her game off to turn the TV to a channel that was showing zombie movies. Once the movie played Gray screamed and hid behind the couch.

"Toochi?" asked Noodle. "Change it, it's too scary." cried Gray. She quickly did to look back him. "I don't get it, you love scary movies, especially zombie ones." said Noodle. Gray just sobbed as she helped him out from behind the couch.

He sat down, sniffling as a new movie came on. Seeing it, he burst into tears, making the girl mute it. "What is it now?" asked Noodle. "Th-the girl got le-left behind." sobbed Gray. "Wha-she was just picked last for a game." said Noodle.

Gray just cried more as Noodle changed the channel. Horror movies scared him and now every movie choice made him burst into tears. 'What is going on with Toochi?' thought Noodle.

She looked at him, gray coloring and now this behavior. 'Something is not right.' thought Noodle.

 _ **A/N:**_ **What's wrong is that those aren't really 2D. The part between Purple and Murdoc I leave to your filthy imaginations. Anyway, Red is a jerk, Purple is a slut, and Gray is a crybaby, what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jag sighs a bit as he finally finishes his calls with the stadiums for their up coming concerts. 'These guys can really talk.' thought Jag.

He moves through the car park, heading for 2D's room, wanting to take a bit of a nap. He opens the door to freeze, seeing Green sitting on the bed with a Truth or Dare game out.

Green looks up to adjust his glasses. "Greetings Jag, how are you?" asked Green. "You look and feel like Stuart, but you're not, who the hell are you?!" demanded Jag. "As you said, a bit like 2D." said green.

Jag blinks when something crashes from the ceiling. Looking down, it's Pink, who's dizzy and giggling. "That was fun, okay, your turn again." laughed Pink. "Huh, I didn't actually think you could get to the ceiling." said Green.

The Darkrai glares to bring up a hand, blasting the board game. Pink looks to start giggling. "He just set it on fire, so cool." said Pink.

"Explain, where is Stuart?!" demanded Jag. "Alright, but let's get the others first." said Green.

With that, he gets to his feet to leave the room, Pink following close behind. Jag however took a second. 'What did he mean by 'others?' thought Jag.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle enters the kitchen, sighing as she grabs a soda from the fridge. 'What is wrong with Toochi today?' thought Noodle. "Oh, hey baby girl." said Russel. The Japanese girl looks to the large drummer, seeing him eating and a lot of it.

"Did Murdoc piss you off again?" asked Noodle. "I don' like that language young lady and no, it was 'D man, he's just as bad as Murdoc." growled Russel. "Huh, what do you mean?" asked Noodle.

"Just awhile ago I ran into 2D and he bit my head off." said Russel. "But, Toochi was just with me in the living room and he was acting so scared." said Noodle. "Seriously, he acted like a jerk to me." said Russel. "That can't be right." mumbled Noodle.

Just then, Murdoc strolls into the kitchen, shirt off, hair messy, and covered in scratches and bite marks. He was whistling and looking pretty pleased. "Did you drag another girl here?" asked Russel. "Nope, two-dents did this, I never knew he was a so kinky." said Murdoc blissfully. "Ew, I'm right here." said Noodle.

"Wait, you and 2D had sex, when?!" demanded Russel. "Just a few minutes ago in the studio." said Murdoc. "But, he was just in here, being an ass." said Russel. "No, he was in the living room, scared and crying." said Noodle. Murdoc looks at them to shake his head.

"That's weird, he can't be in three places at once, though he did strangely dye his hair purple." said Murdoc. "Purple, it was red." said Russel. "No, Toochi has gray hair now." said Noodle. The three look at each other, all confused now.

"Okay, so 2D was in three different places, with three different hair colors, are we losing it?" asked Murdoc. "Can't be, well, Noodle says her 2D is in the living room, let's go see." said Russel.

They leave the kitchen to then run into Green. "Toochi...YOU'RE GREEN NOW?!" gasped Noodle. "I always liked green, anyway, can you please go into the living room?" asked Green. The three are speechless but go into the living room.

Jag is waiting and he looks to them. "What's going on?" asked Noodle. "I don't know, I just know I found a green and pink Stuart." said Jag. "Huh?" asked Noodle.

Green soon entered, followed by Red. "The fuck am I here for?!" demanded Red. "Sit down and be quiet." sighed Green. Everyone is shocked, even more so when Pink skips in with Purple, who smirks at Murdoc. Though he is immediately pushed down to the couch.

"We're missing one." said Green. Red leans down to reach under the couch, pulling out Gray, who cried out in fright. "Shut up and sit down." hissed Red. Gray did and Green faced the others.

"So, you wanted an explanation?" asked Green. "Yes, who the hell are you and where is Stuart?!" demanded Jag. "You're looking at him, we are 2D, but yet not truly." said Green. "What do you mean?" asked Noodle.

"You see, we are the five parts that make 2D who he is." said Green. "Say what now?" asked Murdoc. "Okay, well many people's emotions are made up of different colors, which help shape their personality, who they are." said Green. "So, you are 2D's main emotions?" asked Russel.

"Correct, for instance, I'm the green part of 2D's emotions, I'm Common Sense, I'm used when he writes his music." said Green. Pink jumped up, giggling happily.

"I'm the pink part of 2D's emotions, I'm Happiness." laughed Pink. "Oh, I've defiantly met you." smiled Noodle. Happiness giggled to sit as Red scuffed.

"I'm the Red part of his emotions, Anger, I barely get to come out." sighed Red. "True, 'D never gets mad." said Russel. Purple winks and leans back.

"I'm the purple part of 2D's emotions, his love and lust, I'm Passion." said Purple. He winks again at Murdoc, who growls lustfully. Russel smacks him upside the head as Noodle looks at Gray.

"So, who are you?" asked Noodle. "I'm 2D's fear and sadness, I'm Timid." said Gray nervously. "Oh, that's why everything on TV upset you." said Noodle. Common Sense nodded to adjust his glasses.

"Well, now you know who we are." said Common Sense. "Ya, but, how did you guys split?" asked Russel. "My best guess, that star crystal Noodle bought us." said Common Sense.

"The Prism that I bought, but all it does is make rainbows." said Noodle. "Yes, but 2D touched it and then we were here." said Common Sense. "Wait, dammit, THAT was what the old man warned me about, he said to NOT touch the rainbow when it came out, I forgot and didn't tell Toochi." said Noodle. "So it was important, dammit Noodle." cursed Jag.

"Okay, okay, so where is the star?" asked Russel. "Still downstairs in shards." said Common Sense. "Great, so we can't use it now." groaned Russel.

"Hang on, this might be a good thing." said Noodle. "Huh, how?" asked Jag. "Well, Toochi just spent time with all three of us at the same time, he can easily make his appointments when there's five of him." said Noodle. "That's not a very good idea." said Common Sense.

"It is, we got five 2D's, now we don't have to keep fighting over him for being forgetful." said Noodle. "Baby girl does have a point." said Russel. "Ya, this COULD be a good thing." said Murdoc. "Seriously, this is NOT good thing w-" started Common Sense.

"Just give it a try, you'll see this is the best thing to happen." said Noodle. Common sense sighed in annoyance as Jag looked at them, unsure.

"Okay, well to start, I think I should give Passion a tour." said Murdoc. "Show me the Winnie first." said Passion happily. "Oh hell no, they're 2D, they already know about Kong." growled Russel. "But not my Winnie." said Murdoc.

It's a silent for a moment before Murdoc gets hit in the head. "Dumbass mother fucker." growled Russel. "Okay, let's get you all settled, this is going to be great." beamed Noodle. She leads four of the five 2Ds out, leaving Common Sense in the room.

Jag floats over, looking at the green 2D. "This won't end well, will it?" asked Jag. "We shall see, no one is even listening to me." said Common Sense. Jag nodded to leave the room. he was unsure as well.

Would this really help them, or cause more trouble than they realized?

 _ **A/N:**_ **Welp, the emotions are revealed and now off to follow 2D's schedule. What will come of this, joy or chaos? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so which 2D should go with who?" asked Noodle. It was a new day, and a new day living with five 2D's.

"I think Common Sense should be with me, we still have some lyrics to go over, maybe Timid too." said Russel.

"Okay, I'll take Anger, I'm usually the only one who can handle him." said Jag. "Go f**k yourself." grumbled Anger. Jag raised a hand, making his flinch back.

Murdoc rolled his eyes to smile. "I'll take Passion, we need to make some new music as well." said Murdoc. "I'll be singing alright~" purred Passion, licking his lips lustfully.

"Then I guess I get to have my fun day with Happy." beamed Noodle. The pink 2D clapped happily as Common Sense sighed.

"I still have a bad feeling." he muttered. And of course, no one heard him. With that, the group split up to do their own thing with their 2D.

 ***~* Jag and Anger *~***

The two enter the stadium to see many workers moving around. The band has a show going on at the end of the week and Jag has to make sure things are going as planned.

Anger snorted at everything when the stadium owner came over; Mr. Doyle. "Ah, Jag, good to see you, here to check on things, and greetings 2D...uh, nice hair." said Doyle.

Anger glares at him as Jag blocks his view. "So, everything is going to plan?" asked Jag. "But of course, only the best for the Gorillaz." beamed Doyle.

As the two chatted, Anger walked away to explore. 'Man, this place sucks, nothing looks good.' thought Anger. As he walked, he bumped into a worker, who looked worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. 2D, I didn't look where I was going." gulped the worker. "You damn well better be sorry, who the fuck do you think you are!" yelled Anger. The worker shook in fear and the red 2D punch him to the floor.

"Stop that!" demanded Jag, racing over. He pulls Anger away as Doyle checks his employee. "He hit him, he had no right!" growled Doyle. "I'm sorry...oh, 2D and Murdoc made a bet, to uh, act like each other for the day so that they'd stop fighting so much?" offered Jag.

Doyle was silent but seemed to accept the answer. "Well he's doing to good of a job, but if he does anything else, I WILL cancel the show, and the Gorillaz will NEVER play here again." spat Doyle. He lead the worker away as Jag smacked the red 2D.

"What were you thinking, you nearly got 2D in trouble!" growled Jag. "So what, this place is a dump." snorted Anger. He walked away again for Jag to fume. He wondered how the others were doing with their 2D's.

 ***~* Murdoc and Passion *~***

Music played softly in the Winnebago as Murdoc strummed his bass. "Okay, so what should we do for a new song?" asked Murdoc.

Passion just smiled, gazing at the bassist with lustful eyes. "How about we just record our moaning and call it a song." said Passion. "Uh, we need music, not that, something for you to sing to." said Murdoc.

He started playing again when he felt arms around him. "Come on, Mudsy, what better music is there than us rolling around in your sheets." moaned Passion. The Satanist sweated a but as the purple 2D licked his neck to nip it lightly.

"Oh sweet Satan, that's it!" declared Murdoc. He drops his bass to grab Passion, locking lips as they crash onto the bed. The next hour and a half is filled with screams of pleasure and the winnie rocking hard.

Now spent and very satisfied, Murdoc lays back, panting to grin at the pure bliss on Passion's face. "Now THAT was some beautiful singing." laughed Murdoc. "Hm, sure was." sighed Passion.

Murdoc sits up to grab his pad of paper, seeing no notes or anything...well, minus some white stuff. "Okay, now back to business." said Murdoc. He tried thinking of a beat when Passion was over him again.

"Murdoc, how about another round, might stir up some inspiration." said Passion. "Seriously, we almost f**ked for two hours." said Murdoc. Passion only kisses him, running a hand through his lover's hair.

A groan escapes Murdoc, who drops the pad of paper and pushes Passion back into the sheets. They were going to be busy for awhile.

 ***~* Russel, Common Sense and Timid *~***

"Okay, so for Dirty Harry, I've been thinking of something like a rap verse." said Russel. He was in the recording studio with Common Sense before him and Timid hiding in a bass case.

"Why add rap, the song sounds pretty fine to me." said Common sense. "Well ya, but it needs a little extra something, a hip hop verse, or again rap." said Russel. "But then the song might have to get sped up if not have some big changes." said Common Sense. Russel stared to shake his head.

"No way, man, we've done this plenty of times, 2D always helped with the rap and hip hop when he could." said Russel. "But changes will have to be made, especially for this song to sound catchy." said Common sense. "But it's not supposed to be catchy, it's supposed to scream Gorillaz." said Russel. "Then why not just put Gorillaz in it?" asked Common sense.

The giant man groaned, rubbing his head in irritation. What the hell, 2D USED his Common sense for music, why wasn't it getting it?

He then looked to where Timid was hiding to sigh. "You got any input?" asked Russel. "No-nothing loud, it's scary and hurts my ears." mumbled Timid. Russel slapped the table, causing Timid to jump and run out of the room.

One 2D down, now back to the fun sucker.

"What if we just said a bunch of 'yo's' in it?" offered Common sense. At that, the only sound heard was the drummer banging his head on the table.

'I wonder how baby girl is doing.' thought Russel in misery.

 ***~* Noodle and Happy *~***

Noodle was giggling, having so much fun. She was in the living room with happy, playing a video game marathon with snacks and sodas. They were playing Mortal Kombat, and so far the score was ten to zero.

The young girl whooped as she won again. "Sweet, victory number eleven." said Noodle. "You're really good at this, are you having fun?" asked Happy. "Of course, aren't you?" asked Noodle. "Of course, it is so fun to see you smile, let's play again!" cheered Happy.

Noodle giggled to start another round. As the game went on, Happy got the upper hand and Noodle was on her last few points. She worked hard to beat Happy back but something struck here.

The pink 2D's character was fighting, but also missing a lot. Soon the round ended with the Asian axe princess as the winner...again.

"Happy, you could have won that round." said Noodle. "Hm, no I couldn't because you won." smiled Happy. "But...wait, hav-have you been letting me win?" asked Noodle. "Yes, you seemed so happy winning." beamed Happy.

"But, the point is to try our hardest to beat each other, you could have beaten me." said Noodle. "But then you'd be sad." said Happy. "No, I would have still been okay." said Noodle. "But not as happy as you are winning." said Happy.

The girl groaned and looked at the score. So she only won this many times because Happy wanted her to be happy. "Let's play again." said Happy. "No, I'm bored now." sighed Noodle. This made the pink 2D look at her.

"Are you not having fun?" asked Happy. "Not if you keep letting me win." said Noodle. "Then, let's play a new game, or play a board game, ooh, maybe some TV." said Happy. He went on to list stuff and Noodle leaned back.

This 2D was too much!

It was all smiles and play time with him. "Actually, I think I'm going to take a nap, we'll play later." said Noodle. "Okay, have a nice sleep." beamed Happy, who went digging for a movie.

Noodle left the living room to frown a bit. 2D was never this happy, why wasn't it the same?

 _ **A/N:**_ **First day of having five 2D's and it doesn't seem to be going well...well, it seems to be going well for Murdoc. Anyway, what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day was over and Noodle was in the kitchen, sighing in sadness. She had thought today would be fun with Happy, but it wasn't. All Happy wanted was to make Noodle happy, but that just sucked the fun out of everything.

As she sat there in boredom, Russel, Murdoc and Jag came in. "How was your day?" asked Noodle. "Terrible, Common Sense did not help at all, and all Timid did was hide like a whiny brat." groaned Russel.

"But, Toochi USES Common Sense in his music." said Noodle. "I know, but all he did was simple things, like simplifying a melody, or adding yo to rap, hell, when I told him we need music that screams Gorillaz, he suggested that we literally scream Gorillaz." said Russel.

"I see, what about you Jag, how did it go with Anger?" asked Noodle. "Worse, he beat up a worker and almost got us kicked out and banned for good." said Jag. "He did what?!" demanded Murdoc.

"Like I said, he almost lost us our gig, so I saved it by saying 2D lost a bet to pretend to be Murdoc for the day." said Jag. The three sighed in relief when the eyes went to Murdoc.

"What about you and Passion, the music?" asked Russel. "Well about that, we... well, I was...ugh, I got nothing." said Murdoc. "You had ALL DAY!" yelled Russel. "I know, but it's hard to write music when Passion was all over me, hmm, he knows quite a few tricks, but I finally tired him out just half an hour ago." said Murdoc.

Everyone groaned, it was terrible. "Well, maybe we just had the wrong teams, so tomorrow, how about I take Common Sense, Russel can take Anger and Happy, Murdoc can probably handle Timid, and Jag gets Passion." said Noodle. "Maybe." sighed Russel.

"No way, I don't think this will work ether." said Jag. "Why not, maybe we all just got the wrong 2D." said Murdoc. The cyborg Darkrai sighed as the others agreed.

Another day of Hell, here they come.

 ***~* Jag and Passion *~***

Jag held the door open as Passion skipped in, giggling as they explored the area. "So, what are we doing here?" asked Passion. "TV interview, I was asked to come in as in two days we'll be doing a spot here." said Jag.

The purple 2D nodded to pause upon seeing a male worker looking over papers. "Okay, Passion, this is where...Passion?" asked Jag. He groaned in anger as the purple 2D was nowhere to be seen. He hovers away to search when he hears a small noise.

Ripping open a closet door, he sees Passion heavily making out with the male worker. "Pass-uh I mean, 2D, what are you doing?" asked Jag. "Having a bit of fun." giggled Passion, licking his lips. "Ya, um, could you maybe come back later?" panted the worker.

With a harsh glare from the cyborg, the male worker was fleeing with falling pants. "Hey, why'd you scare him off?" pouted Passion. "Because Stuart ISN'T A WHORE!" yelled Jag. "I'm not a whore, I just wanted some fun, though, I could just wait a bit, Murdoc is amazing, plus he's way better looking and such a generous lover." cooed Passion, blushing red.

Jag groaned in disgust to drag Passion away from the closet. Maybe he could bribe the worker into pretending this never happened, for Stuart's sake. 'I knew this was a bad idea, I need to keep a better eye on Passion from now on.' thought Jag.

Looking back at him, Passion was looking all the workers up, even winking at a few. 'I may just need to bribe everyone.' thought Jag in despair.

He misses Stuart, he needs him now.

 ***~* Murdoc and Timid *~***

Murdoc sighed as he looked at the gray 2D who was shaking before him, sniffling every few seconds. "Okay, are you going to help me with the music or not?" asked Murdoc. "Uh, y-ya, I wi-will." said Timid.

The Satanist picks up his bass to strum a tune. Once he brings it up a pace, Timid shrieks and dives under the table. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" demanded Murdoc. "I-it got sc-scary, t-too much." sniffled Timid.

"Too much...TOO MUCH, THIS IS OUR USUAL STYLE!" yelled Murdoc. Timid cried out in fear and ran from under the table and out the winnie's door. Murdoc groaned and rubbed his head.

Now he had to go look for the scared little 2D. "He's a wuss, but least I got some music writing in." sighed Murdoc. Putting his bass down, he stomps out of the car park in search of the lost 2D.

'Wonder if Russel is having any luck.' thought Murdoc.

 ***~* Russel, Happy and Anger *~***

Russel rubbed his forehead as he banged his head on the table. "WIPE THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, IT'S F**KING ANNOYING!" yelled Anger. "Come on, will you calm down, we're writing happy lyrics to our music." laughed Happy.

"F**K NO, WHAT THE FANS NEED ARE ROCKING LYRICS, NOT WUSSY LYRICS." hissed Anger. "But they love the happy ones, like El Manana." said Happy. "Eh, those fans are weird, we need more songs like Clint Eastwood or even Feel Good Inc." said Anger.

"I liked Feel Good Inc. the windmills were lovely." said Happy. "Bleh, course you'd like the sappy part of a good song." growled Anger. 'And I thought Murdoc was bad.' thought Russel.

He looked at the two as they fought to get up and leave the room. "I need a snack...and an aspirin, why did Noodle think Anger and Happy would be a good combo." muttered Russel. He enters the lift to groan as he could still hear Anger yelling.

"F**k my life." said Russel.

 ***~* Noodle and Common Sense *~***

The Asian axe princess giggled as she skipped through the clothing selection with Common Sense right behind. She was back at the mall and happily could spent some more time with 2D.

She picked up a T-shirt, admiring it's calming blue color. Noodle then spots a cute purple one and looks at them both. "Hey, which one would look better?" asked Noodle. Common Sense Looks at both to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, they're both the same shirt, just different colors." said Common Sense. Noodle frowned to look at him. "I know that, but which one in which color would look better?" asked Noodle. "Well, are you matching clothes or complementing your skin tone?" asked Common Sense.

The teen grinded her teeth to shove both shirts back onto the rack. "Come on." growled Noodle. She grabs Common Sense's arm and pulls him through the store. Clothes were out, maybe some shoes?

Noodle reaches the shoe section to look through them. The green 2D sits down, looking at the mirror and shoes. "What do you think, white trainers, or black high tops?" asked Noodle, holding up two boxes. "They're shoes, just pick what feels comfortable." said Common Sense.

"No, you need to help me pick, for my up coming Dare video." said Noodle. "Well, why wouldn't you want comfortable shoes?" asked Common Sense. Noodle shook a little to throw the boxes away from here.

"Let's just go home, you are absolutely NO HELP!" yelled Noodle. She stomped away with Common Sense behind her. She sniffled to wipe at her eyes in anger.

2D always helped her out with her shopping, giving his advice and saying what color looks good with her 'aura'. This was a terrible 2D.

She peeked at Common Sense, but he just looked straight ahead or at anything that peeked his interests. Right now 2D would hug her and tell her it'd be okay, he'd calm her down and make her happy again, but this 2D didn't even look at her!

'Why doesn't he care?' thought Noodle.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Day 2 with the five 2D's and it doesn't seem to be getting better. They're all very miserable, but what can they do? What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Noodle was watching anime in the living room, she had no idea where Common Sense went and didn't care. He was nothing like 2D, absolutely no help at all!

She sighed, leaning her head back a bit. 'I must have grabbed the wrong 2D.' thought Noodle.

She perked up once she saw Murdoc drop into a chair and Russel sit next to her. Jag floated in, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Anyone else have a horrible day?" asked Jag.

"Ya, Happy and Anger would not shut up, Happy just kept irritating him, who thought putting those two together was a good idea?!" demanded Russel. The guitarist looked away while Murdoc grinds his teeth.

"Timid was such a little bitch, he wouldn't work with me at all, complaining about the music being scary and loud, and the bitch hid from me all day!" yelled Murdoc.

"Geez, and I lost Passion a few times, only to find him in closets with other people, I paid them off and so they'll keep their mouths shut, Passion almost ruined 2D." snarled Jag.

The three looked at Noodle who shook her head. "Common Sense was no help, he didn't help with picking my outfit out for Dare,he just told me to select what was comfy for me, that wasn't helpful." said Noodle. It's silent as the band just sit there. Neither had a good day.

"We still didn't get the right 2D, so who next?" asked Noodle. "No one, we are getting Stuart back." said Jag. "But Jag, more 2D's, we just need to try again, third times the cha-" started Noodle.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Jag. It fell silent, Murdoc and Russel frighten as Jag was now pissed off. Noodle sniffled, lip quivering, she wasn't used to being yelled at. "THIS IS NOT WORKING AT ALL, AND IT NEVER WILL, THESE COPIES ARE RUINING STUART!" yelled Jag in rage.

"Baby girl, he's right, I mean, Anger almost cost us a gig, and Passion could have made people think 'D is a whore." said Russel. "That ain't right." agreed Murdoc. Noodle sniffled, wiping at a few tears.

"I know, but I thought this was helping Toochi, he could never make his appointments." said Noodle. "Yes, but that's something to work out, not complicate more, we need Stuart back." said Jag. Noodle nodded at last, Jag was correct, 2D was needed.

"I see you're finally setting things right." said a voice. The band looked to see Common Sense leaning against the wall. "You want us to get rid of you?" asked Noodle. "Yes, 2D is needed, but we aren't the way." said Common Sense.

"Got it, but, why were none of you helpful?" asked Russel. "We all have only one emotion, all of which is our names." said Common Sense. "We got that, but why weren't you guys acting like 2D?" asked Noodle.

"We are apart of 2D, when he uses us for his tasks, more than one emotion is used, Passion isn't just about love of a person, but love of a hobby or item, which combined with me and happy can make great music." said Common Sense. "I see, so 2D is needed to command and control you all." said Murdoc. "Exactly, so you best be getting us all back together." said Common Sense.

"But how exactly, we know it was the star." said Noodle. "Ask that old man who warned you, he may be of help." said Common Sense. With that, the green 2D walked away, leaving the band to ponder.

"Okay, so we need to go to the Mall." said Russel. "Ya, but let's get those shards first, we may need them." said Murdoc.

Noodle nodded to get up and rush for the lift. She rode it down to the car park and went right for 2D's bedroom. The five shards were still on the ground, they haven't been moved.

Grabbing them, she leaves for the car park where Jag, Murdoc and Russel are waiting. "Alright, let's just hope this old man can help us." said Russel.

With that, the band left Kong and headed for the Mall.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A sigh escapes an elderly man as he locks up his shop. It was a slow day, not a lot of customers came in today.

He pockets the key and starts walking when he sees three people and a Darkrai. He recognizes the young girl right away. "You, you bought the Prism Star." said the old man.

"Uh yes I did, and I failed to remember your warning." said Noodle. The old man blinked as she held up five shards. "I see, so you split your friend into the five sides of himself." said the old man. "Yes, and I thought it'd help him, but it only made things worse." said Noodle.

"Of course it did, in order to use our emotions, we must be able to control them, without the center that holds them together, they just create havoc." said the old man. "We got that, but how do we get Stuart back?" asked Jag.

"Simple, take the shards and touch the emotions with them, they may be solid, but they are still just beams of light, they will be absorbed, and after, just put the star back together in order of color." said the old man. "Got it, thanks." said Murdoc. The old man nods to walk away, watching the group rush back out the mall.

'I wish you luck, for once emotions are out, they won't want to return.' thought the old man. He leaves the building for his car, getting in and driving away.

He has confidence that they will succeed however. They seem to be a capable group of youngsters.

 _ **A/N:**_ **well, Jag finally talked some sense into Noodle. Now they have to use the shards to bring the real 2D back. Will it work? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The band get back to Kong in record time to rush in. "Okay, so we just have to tough each 2D with a shard and they go back in." said Russel. "Right, it's time to get Toochi back." said Noodle.

They get into the living room to see Common Sense reading, but he was the only one there. "Where are the other emotions?" asked Jag.

The green 2D looks up a bit to then look back at his book. "Welcome back, and they're gone." said Common Sense, flipping a page. "Gone, what do you mean gone, gone where?!" demanded Murdoc.

"Anger figured out what you guys were up to and told the others, I tried to reason with them, but they listened to Anger instead and took off to do their own thing." said Common Sense. "Oh no, they're going to ruin him." gasped Noodle. "Then we better get moving, before they do anything bad." said Russel.

The green 2D snaps his book shut to stand up and walk over to them. "I suggest thinking of each emotion, when 2D is in those moods, where would he go, that is how you'll find them." said Common Sense.

With that, he reaches over to touch one of the shards, disappearing in a flash. "Wha-where is he?" asked Noodle. They see a small glow and find one of the white shards now green. "He returned to being just a colored light, that was easy." said Russel.

"Yes, but now we have four rogue emotions to find." said Murdoc. "Common Sense said to think of the emotions, where would they go if it was the real 2D?" asked Jag.

"Well, I know that Toochi goes to the park when he's in a happy mood." said Noodle. "Yes, and if he gets angry, Stuart would try to calm himself down, but as that's impossible, he'd go to the movies." said Jag. "Why the movies?" asked Russel. "Well, when he decides to throw out his anger, he sees a horrible movie so he can get mad at that and it usually makes him feel better." said Jag.

"Okay, so Happy is at the park, Anger would be at the movies, what about Timid and Passion?" asked Noodle. "Easy, Passion would be at a bar, great place for hook ups." chuckled Murdoc. "That just leaves Timid, but, I don't know much on him as 'D usual comes to one of us." said Russel. "He may still be in Kong somewhere." said Jag.

"Okay, so who should go after who?" asked Noodle. Jag sighs a bit, knowing how to get one emotion easy. He turns to the Satanist. "Murdoc, you need to get Passion." said Jag. "Huh, really?" asked Murdoc. "Yes, Passion is Stuart's lust and love, so it has to be you." said Jag.

"But, won't he just want to stick with his current hook up?" asked Russel. "Ugh, sorry Stuart; you see, love out weighs lust." said Jag. "Love, but th...wait, 2D has a CRUSH on me?!" cried out Murdoc. "Yes, and here I thought Passion made it obvious, whenever you were around, he stuck to you." said Jag. Murdoc blushes red and Noodle shares a shocked look with Russel.

"Okay, so Passion has to be caught by Murdoc, what about the others?" asked Russel. "I can handle Happy easy." said Noodle. "I'll stay here to search for Timid, so Russel, you got Anger." said Jag.

"Oh man, why me?" asked Russel. "Because you take shit from no one and there for can easily overpower him." said Murdoc. The large man sighs to nod and the others smile.

"Okay, let's get to it, and let's hurry before they hurt Stuart's reputation." said Jag. the others nod and leave the living room for the lift.

Jag sighs to look under the couch before moving on. 'So many places to hide, where are you Timid?' wondered Jag.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The emotions are on the loose and now the band must get them back. Will they do it? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Russel pushes open the doors to the movie theater, looking around at the sticky floors and popcorn wasted. He shakes his head and walks in to see someone behind the popcorn stand.

"Excuse me, have you see 2D from the Gorillaz enter here?" asked Russel. "Huh, oh ya but he's really different, he dyed his hair red and is acting just like Murdoc, it's scary man." said the teenager. "Know what movie he went to see?" asked Russel. "Uh ya, he went to see that shitty romantic comedy at screen 4, don't know why, it's complete shit." said the teenager.

"Thanks." said Russel. He rushes over to the screen, easily stargazing the girl checking tickets. 'Thank you fame.' thought Russel. He gets to the screen and walks in, seeing the place was dark with the movie playing.

" _Oh Starla, my darling, my love, a moment away from you is a moment without breathe, my life is yours and only you can say what is to become of it._ " spoke the lead man. " _Oh Charles, but you are in command of my life as I am yours, you are what gives me lift, the wind beneath my wings, we shall swore together above the world, for no one is above our love._ " said Starla.

"Man, this is complete shit." muttered Russel. "SHUT THE F**K UP YOU POOFS AND JUST F**K ALREADY!" yelled a voice. The large man looked to the voice to see Anger, sitting in a seat with a bucket of popcorn. 'Man, he IS like Murdoc.' thought Russel.

Russel climbs the stairs where Anger sees him. "Oh Hell no, I know why you're here, there's no way in Hell I'm going back!" spat Anger. "Yes you are, we need 2D back, not you." growled Russel. "Kiss my ass, you fat git!" spat Anger.

Russel saw red and jumped the emotion. They rolled around on the floor, Anger getting in a few hits. "I'm never going back, I'm finally free, locked away for so long, it's hell!" yelled Anger.

Russel struggles against the emotion to reach for his pocket, getting free the clear shard, he stabs it at the red 2D. "F**k, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" yelled Anger. There was a bright flash of red and nothing.

Russel sits up, covered in sticky soda and popcorn, but happily holding the now glowing red shard. "Man, so 'D really was bottling his anger up, damn kid should see a Therapist or something." said Russel.

He stands up to see the bucket of popcorn was still there and the stars of the film now making out. He shrugs to sit down, eating the rest of the popcorn.

People may waste good food here, but Russel wouldn't. "This film is still awful." said Russel, munching on the popcorn.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle was at the park, looking everywhere for Happy. The park was pretty empty, so it shouldn't be too hard to find a pink 2D, right?

Noodle comes to the playground to hear laughter. Looking at the playground, she smiles as she sees Happy, playing on the monkey bars. "Happy, I found you!" cheered Noodle.

The pink 2D pauses to look at the small girl. "Found me...oh, were we playing hide and seek?" asked Happy. "Uh ya, we were, and I finally found you so I win." said Noodle.

Happy laughs to drop from the bars bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Oh what fun, sorry I didn't realize we were playing." said Happy. "It's fine, so, let's go home now." said Noodle. "Aw, but I just got here, one more game, please, please, please!" begged Happy.

Noodle was taken back, the puppy face was so 2D. "Well..." starts Noodle. "Yay, let's play tag, catch me if you can~" laughed Happy. Before Noodle could speak, Happy was running off.

"Damn, Happy wait." called Noodle. She runs after the emotion who just smiles and laughs. "This is tag Noodle, you have to catch me." said Happy.

The girl growls and runs harder but that doesn't help. Damn 2D's long legs! Every time Noodle was about to tag him, he changes directions, making her stumble but luckily not fall.

Happy was too fast, there was no way she was going to catch him at this rate. 'How am I going to tag him.' thought Noodle.

As she runs, she remembers when they played video games, no matter what, Happy always wants her to be happy, so maybe...

Noodle tries to tag him again but he changes directions, this time Noodle lets herself fall in the dirt. She cries out, finally getting the pink 2D to stop. Noodle sniffles and wipes th dirt from her face.

"This is no fun." sniffles Noodle. Happy frowns to rush over, patting the girl's back. "Shh, it's okay, look, I'm here, you can tag me now." said Happy. This gets a smile from the girl who pulls out the clear shard.

"Tag." smiles Noodle. She touches Happy with it who smiles sadly. "Aw, guess playtime is over, bye Noodle." said Happy. There's a bright flash of pink and the emotion is gone.

Noodle smiles down at the pink shard, rubbing it with her finger. "It really was fun, Happy, but I miss 2D." said Noodle. She pockets the shard to see the swing set nearby.

With a grin, she skips over to start swinging. Maybe she could have a little more fun before heading back to Kong.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc opens the door to a bar, hearing the loud music and talking. This was the third bar he was checking, and while the others offered drinks and hook ups, the Satanist was on a mission.

Plus his thoughts were elsewhere.

2D was in love with him, how could he not have seen it! The way he looks at him, eyes always lingering, or maybe that was just him.

'Shut up brain, and keep watch for Passion.' thought Murdoc. He passes some of the s, a few women even whistling for him. He ignored it all, only caring for the purple 2D.

He soon spots the emotion, leaning against one of the many pool tables with a man over him. He was whispering in the emotions ear, who licked their lips hungrily. Murdoc becomes pissed over this and marches over.

"Fuck off my singer." spat Murdoc. The guy stumbled back as Passion's eyes lit up. "Mudsy, what are you doing here?" asked Passion happily. "We're heading home, so fuck off you git." snapped Murdoc.

"Look man, this guy hit on me, and we could share, what about a three way?" asked the guy. Murdoc's eyes narrowed and he spots a beer bottle. He takes it to chug it down before smashing it over the guy's head.

The guy is out and Passion wraps his arms around the Satanist. "Why are you so hot, mm, my sexy brute." giggled Passion. 'Jag wasn't kidding.' thought Murdoc.

Passion runs a finger over Murdoc's lips before kissing him. Murdoc returns the kiss to break apart. "Let's take this somewhere private." said Murdoc. The purple 2D giggles and the two walk out of the bar.

As they walk, Murdoc rubs his lips to pull Passion closer. They share another kiss, Murdoc opening his mouth to take the other in.

Passion hums before his eyes widen and there's a flash of purple. Murdoc opens his eyes to let his long tongue out, revealing a purple shard. He takes it to look it over to snort.

"2D, you and I have a lot to talk about." said Murdoc. With that, he pockets the shard and heads back to Kong.

The sooner they get 2D back, the sooner he can talk to him about his 'feelings'.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Russel, Noodle and Murdoc have succeed, they got the emotions back in their shards, but Timid is still left, where could he be? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Murdoc cuts off the engine to his car to see the geep was back, meaning Russel and Noodle were back. He gets out of his car to see the two waiting for him.

He walks to them and sees Russel holding a red shard and the guitarist holding a pink shard.

"You got Passion?" asked Russel.

"Yep, now we're just missing Timid, right?" asked Murdoc.

"Ya, think Jag found him?" asked Noodle.

The two males shrugged and they headed inside Kong. Jag isn't in the living room and so they look for him elsewhere. They finally find him in the recording studio.

"Hey Jag, no luck?" asked Noodle.

"No, I've looked in all of Stuart's hiding spots but nothing, Timid just doesn't want to be found." said Jag.

"Okay, well, where else could he hide?" asked Russel.

"Please, 2D is like a child, so if this is his fear and sadness, where would a child hide?" asked Murdoc.

The Darkrai stares at him to get an idea.

"I haven't checked his bedroom." said Jag.

"Wouldn't that be the first place to look?" asked Russel.

"No, 2D usually hides in an empty room or the last place we'd think to look for him." said Jag.

The four then rush for the lift to head down to the car park. The walk there is silent as they come to 2D's bedroom door and Jag opens it. The room is silent and nothing seems to be out of place.

"Timid, are you in here?!" called Noodle.

There's no response but Jag heads to the bed. He leans down to see the frightened face of Timid.

"There you are." said Jag.

He grabs the gray 2D, who shrieks in return as he's dragged out from under the bed.

"Please stop, I don't want to go back, Anger scares me." cried Timid.

They all feel bad as the emotion continues to cry.

"Anger is already back in the shard, he won't say or hurt you." said Jag.

Timid sniffles as he looks at the Darkrai.

"We need 2D back, and he can't come back without you." said Jag.

The gray 2D looks away as the Darkrai strokes his hair.

"Trust me, have I ever been wrong?" asked Jag.

Timid looks at him before grabbing the Darkrai to hug him. Jag returns the hug before hitting the emotion with a shard. Timid vanishes in a flash of gray and the shard is now gray.

"Even when sad and scared, he listened." said Murdoc.

"Timid reminds me a lot of Stuart when he was a child, he was terrified of his bullies and always came to me for protection." said Jag.

He then reveals the green shard and the others hand over their pieces. Looking at each piece carefully, Jag puts the shards together, reforming the star.

"So, what now, how do we get 'D back?" asked Russel.

As he asks this, the star floats out of Jag's hand, spinning slowly as the colors merge together and it turns blue. The star flashes and there's a small thud. The star falls to the ground but remains intact.

Laying on the floor was 2D, the real, whole blue haired 2D.

"Ow, what happened?" he asked.

Noodle squealed in happiness before hugging the singer.

"Toochi, you're back." gushed Noodle.

"Back, did I go on a trip?' asked 2D.

Russel chuckles to pick his friend up to hug him.

"No, but let's say we've seen five new sides of yourself." said Russel.

2D blinks in confusion till he looks to his Darkrai.

"Jag, can you explain this to me, what happened exactly?" asked 2D.

The next hour was spent with Jag explaining what happened with the Star, his five emotions, the chaos they caused, and finally rounding them up.

"Wow, can't believe I missed all that, but, why did you wait so long?" asked 2D.

"That was my fault, I thought with more 2Ds, it'd make things easier for you, but instead it just reminded us how much we need you, the whole you." said Noodle.

"Ya man, and let me tell you, you're anger is just as bad as Murdoc, you need a therapist." said Russel.

2D nods when Jag gets up.

"I think a celebration is in order, pizza?" asked Jag.

"Hai, I want Sausage!" yelled Noodle.

"I'll order, I know all your favorites." said Russel.

The three left the room, leaving 2D alone with Murdoc.

"So, your passion was quite something." said Murdoc.

2D blushes red to look away.

"I-I guess, um, I think Jag needs me." said 2D nervously.

The bluenette jumps up to run but is stopped by the bassist.

"Hold on, we need to talk about this." said Murdoc.

"Ca-can't it wait, I just got back." said 2D.

"Nope, this is important." said Murdoc.

The singers groans in despair as he gets dragged back to the bed and forced to sit down.

"You have a crush on me, as well as a deep lust for me, all of which I dealt with for the last three days." said Murdoc.

"Y-ya, I'm sorry Mudsy, I-I'll try to sto-" babbled 2D.

He gets caught off by a pair of lips before a long tongue invades his mouth. 2D grunts but happily relaxes in the kiss. They break apart for Murdoc to smirk, licking his lips.

"Never said it was a problem, Face-ache, and you better not stop, I quite like the fun we've been having." laughed Murdoc.

2D's blush returns even redder than before as he gets pulled into another kiss. He moans as he gets forced down to his mattress.

So while 2D re-lives what happened with Murdoc, the pizza arrives, which the others were kind enough to keep warm for them.

2D is back and the others are happy, but now a new problem has risen. How were they going to separate Murdoc from 2D so that they could get work done?

But what does that matter now? That's a problem for another day.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **And with that, Five Shades Of 2D are done. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for the rushed ending.**

 **Been working on this story for awhile and I kind of lost some passion for it. But I wasn't going to leave it unfinished.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **More stories will come as well as more updates for others. Till the next story/update, bye~**


End file.
